what you are to me
by kawaii-amuto-4-life
Summary: amu moves in with kukai and attends seiyo acadamey well there she ends up meeting ikuto what will they become.. are the more than friends?...why is he so familar to amu....and are they destined to rule the night together rated T just in cause..
1. chappie 1

Kawaii-amuto: yo people this is a random Idea I got well in health I didn't notice what I was writing till I looked at my paper I think it's going to suck

Tadase: it not going to suck kawaii-chan

Ikuto: well it's probably going to suck so let's get this chapter over with…

Kawaii-amuto: shut up Tadase before I slap you!!!! ^_^ (yes I'm a mean person)

Tadase:*cries in emo corner*

STAY OUT OF MY EMO CORNER!!!!DAMN IT!!!

Disclaimer : kawaii-chan does not own Shugo chara , Shugo chara doki , Shugo chara party ,Shugo chara Encore all rights go to PEACH-PIT

Suu: let's start this~desu

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"G'morning class we will be joined by a new student today…her name is Miss Hi_m_amori." Then in walked a short pink haired girl. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

(Amu's P.O.V)

GOD!! This teacher stupid it hi_n_amori not Himamori "Yo poeplez im Amu Hinamori piss me off and you die." I said in a bored tone I looked at them and they all had a "WTH" look on their face "okay Miss Hinamori please take a seat next to Mr. Tsukiyomi" *sigh* "whatever" I jumped on the desk and walked over to that Ikuto persons desk and yelled "PAY ATTENTION Baka !!!!" then I jumped onto my seat and sat then pulled I pulled out my sketch book out and drew something randomly

It turned out to be this sad bunny with tears and were the heart was supposed to be I drew the heart stitched on but cracked down the middle I had barely looked at it when the bell rang.

(Ikutos P.O.V)

I was staring out the window when I heard someone yelling at me this chick told me to pay attention, I just looked at her like 'whatever' soon that sophomore looking chick jumped don from the table and sat next to me and took out a sketch pad. "yo" I said she just ignored me I was a bit shocked but whatever I looked at this chick she was wearing a black and white linkin park shirt a bit oversized barely tucked in her black skinny jeans with a black and silver studded belt now that I looked she has sorta gotta Goth-punk look she reminded me of my friends.

(Amuse P.O.V)

I just got out of science and I swear that ikuto dude was staring at me, O'well who cares anyway it's not like ill run into him anytime soon. DAMN IT WERES KUKAI, NAGI, AND RIMA? Oh never mind I see them waiting for me.

(Normal P.O.V)

Amu was in a group of the "Goths" when kukai said that they had to wait for two more people. Soon down the hall walked a tallish Jr. with midnight blue hair, sapphire-blue eyes, black choker, black and red linkin park T-shirt. With a black and red stud belt, black wristbands with black converse. Then behind him nade(nadeshiko )came wearing black eyeliner had her bangs to the side

Covering eye black lace gloves red tank-top with lace tied to the bottom with red skinny jeans with black suspenders hanging down and knee-high converse.

(Ikuto P.O.V)

I was walking toward my friends when I noticed the pink haired chick sit next to in the class's ive gone to so far…

(Kukai )

I seen ikuto staring at my little cuzin so I said "Hey ikuto this is my cuzin Amu she's a Jr here at our school now, she's suppose to be a sophomore this year but she skipped a grade cause she's a little nerd (^-^)."Amu sent me a glare and I just laughed. "We meet before in class, but she a MY quite little strawberry." Ikuto said with a full blown smirk and looked at amu who blushed like mad and yelled at him not to call her a strawberry he just chuckled and walked into the cafeteria with his arm around Amu's waist.

(Amu's P.O.V)

Why did that stupid-perverted neko call me a strawberry and why did he have his arm around my waist?? Better yet why am I letting him???_because you think he's hot and funny and you feel comfortable in his arms and there's something familiar 'bout him…._yea that's pretty true wow what am I saying I barely meet this guy of course it still true. After launch I had home Ec. I walked into my class.i got to class… I got paired with none other than ikuto and a girl in green I think her name is Suu. "Today class we will be making cheesecake." Yay I LOVE cheesecake! Then ikuto said "what kinda cheesecake?" "Strawberry Mr. Tsukiyomi, now class the recipe and instructions are on the table in front of you." Yummy strawberry my favorite I hope there's chocolate.

(Suu's )

I handed amu the list of ingredients we needed and well I was reading the instructions, Ikuto helped Amu get the ingredients I asked her to get. You know I think they'd make the best Goth couple well best couple period. Hehe I just chuckled at them they noticed and amu gave me a "WTH you chuckling at" look but ikuto understood what I t chuckling about and chuckled with me

(Ikutos .)

Me and the chick in stood there chuckling, Amu's so dense she didn't understand that the green one thought me and amu would make the perfect couple. I had to agree with her.

(Amu's P.O.V)

I walked to 4th period and the only empty seats were on the sides of ikuto!!! I guess I have to seat next to him. "Okay class I want you to pull out a book/ manga of your choosing." Yay as I reached in my backpack for my manga I noticed that ikuto pulled out the same volume of Tokyo mew mew I looked at him and I laughed

(Ikutos P.O.V)

Yay I get to read what I wanted do I pulled out the brand new volume of Tokyo mew mew then I heard someone laughing and I noticed it was amu so I said "what?" "Why are you laughing?" then she slowed down her laughing enough to say "y-you read t-Tokyo m-mew mew?" "Yea just cause im a guy, that doesn't mean I can't read a shanjo once and a while." "No, it just was reading the sane volume." "Is there something wrong with that _Amu-koi?" "n-no_….W-WAIT W-WHAT DID YOU C-CALL ME!!!!!!" ha-ha she blushed ten different shades of red!! "Something wrong Amu-koi?" "NEVER MIND YOU STUPID NEKO!" "Calm down Amu-_koi_." "Fine"

(After school)

I was walking home when I decided to go to the mall….I was walk around and then walked to hot topic then I looked around.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere-_

"Moshi Moshi " "Ikuto before you come home I forgot to mention that Amu will be living with us" "well thanks for the heads up kukai" said sarcastically "no problem "kukai said if as if he didn't detect my sarcasm . Well I might as well be on my little strawberry's good side-I mean since she'll be living with me and kukai (yea of course that's why *cough* *cough* Ikuto: Shut up Baka Ashley-chan(me):*cries* amu Ikutos being mean to me Amu:*bates eyelashes* ikuto-koi can u pwease be nice to Ashley-chan Ikuto;*blush* s-sure Amu: thanks ikuto*hugs* Ashley-chan: Yay Ikutos going to be nice *hugs Ikuto* anyway back to the story)I might as well get her a present. I know what to get her "I'll get her these gloves this necklace, this skirt and this shirt" (pic on profile)

(Time skip/Amu's P.O.V)

Ikuto walked in well I was watching TV and kukai's room and at first I was freaked out till he told me he lived here and handed me a present "oh my god I love them can were the 3 days grace concert tomorrow! Damn it I don't have anyone to go with…wait Ikuto can you come with me?" "Mm I don't know…" "pwease ikuto-_koi_ said as I hugged him using my sweet voice "well I guess but this is considered a _date_ amu-koi" "well okay it's a date, the concert starts at 10:30 just so you know" after that I ran to my room to unpack well I was unpacking I snapped that im going on a date with **Ikuto **well it was bound to happen so… I still need to pick out a couple of extras and decided on what to do with my hair...

* * *

Ashley-chan: That's it for now was it short im not sure?

Ikuto: Please R&R *smirk & sparkle attack"

Amu:*blush* …

Ikuto: wow amu and you say im a pervert...

Ashley-chan:*high-fives ikuto an laughs*he he amu you're a pervert

Amu: whats lemon? (Amu's random question)

**Words: **1, 1465

**Time finished: 4:15 February 9th, 2010(duh)**

**listining to:our song-taylor swift idk y**


	2. PANCAKES!

(Kukai P.O.V)

I got home when ikuto was walking to his room by amus room, so I went in to check on amu. She was asleep with her suitcase on the floor and a stack of shirts on the dresser.I guessed she fell asleep unpacking. I went to Ikutos room he was looking at the black & blue walls listing to vanilla twilight one oh his favorite songs from owl city "Hey Ikuto I was just wondering if you could hand out with my little cousin till she gets settled in" "well that will be easy concidering I got a date with her to the 3 days grace concert tomorrow" "date? Did she ask you or did you ask her" "she asked me.." I chuckled and wished him good luck.

(Amu P.O.V)

I awoke to the sound of vanilla twilight then drifted back to sleep…

(Amu's Dream)

Bella: Edward nooo……. Edward stepped out of the shadows into the sunlight and sparkled into the middle of the crowd, then out of no were someone snapped he neck

_(Amu's P.O.V) _

_~Ring Ring~_

Iwoke to a super bright sun in my eyes and the sound of my stomach rumbling i guess im hungry.i walked out my room with no sign of Kukai or ikuto, I walked toward the kitchen with a craving for pancakes so I made a stack of pancakes I put half on my plate and put some blueberries when some on grabbed a the other plate with the other half of the stack. I turned around to see who took my pancakes to see who took my pancakes it was none other Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

(normal P.O.V)

"Dude your going eat all that your going to get fat" Ikuto smirked and then added "I'll just take this plate" "NO IM NOT!" "defensive much, I was just kidding " he put some strawberries on his plate and sprayed some whip cream "or am I ?" he said well running into his room because amu yelling "Hentai-Perverted-BAKA-THIVING NEKO Cosplaying Freak !!"


	3. consert say wat!

Ashley-chan: Okay well im finally updating sorry its because im grounded W.T on to the story .

Listinning to: oh oh oh sexy vampire (lol)

( Time skip /Amu P.O.V)

It was about a quater to 10 so I should get dessed so I don't rush to get ready.(ill try to get the outfit I put together up idk how)

(Normal P.O.V)

Amu sprayed her black and put a streak of **super **hot pink. Than she slipped on her little red ears, black choker with beads hanging with a pendent in the middle. After putting on her shirt that was laced up in the middle of the shirt she put on skirt which was black she slipped on black stockings with a red bow on each one in the back ,then her shoes were black high heel with a little red ribbion bow,dangling black & sliver star earrings. Her gloves black and red strips laced to the bottom into a bow with lace up the side of the lacing. She stopped to take a look in the mirror *sigh* "This will do, it is a costume consert"

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

I looked at the clock it was 10:56 and the consert starts at 11:30, a minute before its officaly halloween I decided to go as a emo cat. His hair was put into an emo hairstyle with black and ruby red kitty ears to go with his now black hair with red streaks. black shirt with a red tie black skinny jeans and a red cat tail hanging out the back,a pair of black & white converse and on his wrists were black & red studed wrist bands . His lip percings (he has snake bites p.s I thought Ikuto would look awsome with snake bites plus it would fit the emo/goth look anyway back to the story )were blood red color. His eyes till a tad bit red from earlier today…..

* * *

Ashley-chan: de end maw haw haw cliffie so..

Amu: please R&-

Ikuto: Please R&R!!!! -smirk-

Amu: hey that was my line!!!

Ikuto: to bad Amu –koi .. bye readers!!


	4. plz read!

Author's Note

okay so lately I havent update this story most because I cant find the paper I had the story written on and I don really have any  readers so I might delete this story tell me wat you think okay...

anyway sorry I havent updated I'll look for those papers an type up the next chapter as soon as I find the story


	5. the consert CHAPTER PREVIEW

xXxXAshleyXxXx- *emo corner*

ikuto –what the hells wrong with you?

Amu-*wispers to ikuto * she cant find the rest of the story

Ashley-don't own….th_is all of the chapte that I got done_

I walked out of room and into and in to amu's half glad that she was dressed only because if not we'd be late to the consert… "knock much?" I just stood there dumbfounded by Amu's outfit "Uhh…Ikuto you okay,is my outfit that bad?" "What..Ohh no,are you dressed like hat for me Amu-_koi?_" I said with with a smirk on my face hehe I love her hen she blushes – WHOO LOVE? Will I guess I mean shes cute and has beautiful golden orbs and she always smells like strawberries I think im fall-my thoughts were interrupted by amu KISSING ME! And I started to kiss back I realized I pinned her against the wall with my hands and I pulled away to breath not that I needed that much air…

(Amu's P.O.V)

Ikuto pulled away I guessed he needed air I wouldn't know much but that…Ikuto looked great he was black and red emo kitty and I love the way he has his hair yum emo…

(Time skip consert )

(No pov)

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry _

_So ripped off so stepped on_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to back down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up…_

Everyone was jumping up and down in there coustomes along with Ikuto and Amu. "Hey Ikuto whats your favorite song from 3 days grace." "uhm… I guess Animal ive become." "mine is ethier animal ive become or Just like you." "Yea just like you is one of there best songs..." "Hey Ikuto what do you think the midnight surprise is?" "I don't know but I heard that its going to guest visitors"


End file.
